Lelouch Of The Founding
by AirGearisthewayoflife
Summary: A Lelouch is found Fanfiction. Schenizel is visting the Ashfords when he find Lelouch and Nunnaly Alive and well. The royal family is stunned they had invaded Japan under the idea that the Japanesse minster had killed the two. Repost
1. Chapter 1

Summary Schneizel el Britannia goes to visit the head of the Ashford head on the 10th anniversary of Lady Marianne's death, when he sees Lelouch and Nunnaly, he drags them home with C.C. and Lelouch regains his Title of Prince. He is given the name of The Black Prince. Lelouch never became Zero but did get his geass. He simply got C.C. and himself out of the Ghetto after getting a Knightmare. The Royal family had thought that the Japanese Minister killed Lelouch and Nunnaly.

* * *

><p>"My dear friend, Lord Ashford, it's been awhile, has it not?" Asked a tall blond, who was in fact Schneizel el Britannia, the 2nd prince of the Holy Empire of Britannia, to the old man who was the head of the Ashfords'.<p>

"My lord, my family has long since been nobles. We are simple commoners now," replied the old man who was a few steps behind him. "How are you enjoying the tour of my school?"

"It's a wonderful school. I have seen some children that are from noble families here, I do believe." Schneizel said as he stopped and looked out a window. "Do you know why I came today to visit you?" he asked out of nowhere.

"I am afraid not, my lord," Mr. Ashford said as he watched him.

"Today is the 10th anniversary of Lady Marianne death. She was the woman I thought as a mother and of Lelouch as my favorite sibling before he was killed by the Japanese ministry." Said Schneizel as he started to tear up a bit, but not to much to be noticed by most. "And you and your family was the only people who stayed by their side until the end, so I came to finally say thank you."

At seeing the pain that the 2nd prince was going threw Mr. Ashford was torn. He wanted so badly to tell him that his two siblings were alive and well, but he gave an oath to Lelouch to never tell anyone that he and his sister was alive. There he saw the way to make Schneizel fell better and maybe get his family's honor back, he saw Lelouch and Nunnaly in front of the School Council building. 'I only swore not to tell, never said anything about showing that he was alive' he thought.

"Look over there and you will see our Student Council building, that is where the Student Council meet and in fact where our Vice President and his little sister live." Mr. Ashford only hopped that Lelouch would someday forgive him.

Schneizel had started to look by paused half way. He turned and looked at the old man with a puzzeled expression. "They live in the building? How and better yet why?" Asked the 2nd prince, why would teens live out side of the dorms was the thought going threw his head.

"For their protection from terrorists in case they were ever found out," seeing Schneizel give him a look he told him to just look and he will notice why.

So Schneizel finally looked and saw something that stopped his heart. There was a grown up Lelouch and Nunnaly along with a beautiful green haired, gold eyed girl about their age.

Looking at his body guards he yelled at them to surround them and to protect them with their lives. Nodding they literally broke the windows and jumped out, landing they sprinted over and surrounded the 3. Schneizel and his assistant Kannon also jumped but they were caught one at a time by two of the guards outside.

Hearing a window breaking Lelouch looked and saw Royal guards jumping from one of the school buildings. They were headed straight for them he realized, as the guards neared them. Looking past he saw the man who he feared even more than the emperor, his older brother Schneizel running over with his assistant Kannon. 'Damn it we have been found, I can only hope that Nunnaly wont be used' Lelouch thought, as they were surrounded by the Royal Guards.

"Big brother, what is going on why are there people around us?" Nunnaly asked, she was scared that something bad was going to happen. Lelouch kneeled down next to her and told her what was happening. "You mean we are going home?" she asked with hope in her voice.

"Looks like it, I wonder if they have pizza there." Said C.C. who was looking at the scene with an emotionless face as always, was wondering how much pizza she could eat.

Standing up Lelouch faced Schneizel as he entered the ring of guards, he could see the look of shock on his face. Walking forward he stopped within arms reach of his older brother and said, "Hello dear brother, how's the family?"

Schneizel grab Lelouch in a hug, Lelouch returned it after a few seconds. After releasing the hug Schneizel looked him up and down, then went and then looked at Nunnaly. Lelouch seeing him look at Nunnaly nodded, "She has missed you."

Smiling Schneizel went and gently hugged Nunnaly and asked her if she was alright.

"Big brother Schneizel, is it really you?" she asked, while hugging him back.

"Yes it is me, you have grown so beautiful over the years." He replied as he held her at arms length.

* * *

><p>Some time later after Nunnaly went to take a nap, Lelouch, C.C. sat across from Schneizel and Kannon at the table. Lelouch told them that they had gone into hiding from terrorists and to enjoy a peaceful life. He told that he met C.C. one day when he was lost in the Ghetto and she was getting attacked by some of the elevens. After rescuing her, he brought her home and she lived with them. He was glad that he was such a good liar at this point.<p>

Nodding at this Schneizel asked if they were a couple or not.

Before Lelouch could say no C.C. said, "Yes and we make such a wonderful couple, don't we?" She then sat in his lap and leaning her head back on his right shoulder and putting her left hand on his head and crossed her legs. "Glad we don't have to hide it anymore."

Lelouch at this point was blushing; he had fallen in love with C.C. at first sight. And he could only hope that this show she was putting on was for real.

Schneizel chuckled at this, he was glad his little brother had found a woman that would see him for who he is and not for his royal blood. That and once he got back to Pendragon he would make a lot of nobles jealous due to C.C.'s exotic look.

Lelouch was enjoying the felling of C.C. being in his lap, without realizing it he had rapped his arms around her stomach and pulled her closer. He was really hoping that C.C. would fall for him also.

C.C. who had been joking at being a couple, was surprised at how Lelouch responded to her sitting on his lap. Blushing she snuggled into his chest, she had fallen for Lelouch after he saved her from the capsule. If not for him she would be in the hands of the terrorists.

'Maybe, just maybe he/she shares my feelings,' was the shared thought of the two.

Schneizel who was watching this did something very unlike him, he snickered he the man who rarely show his emotions laughed. "I remember you said that you would never fall in love" he said with a smirk.

Lelouch, who had been looking in C.C. eyes, blushed along with C.C. and glared at his older brother.

All he did was smirk, then grew serious and said, "We are going to Pendragon in the morning; we must announce that you are alive to the world. We will make a good story on the way so you don't look weak in front of father."

If possible Lelouch started to glare even harder at him, and asked what would be happening to Nunnaly and C.C.

"They will be coming with us of course, how could you think of leaving your girlfriend and your sister here alone?" Schneizel said, he said girlfriend because that is what she appeared to be to Lelouch. "Also we need a plan on how we will introduce you to the public; you are the 'Black Prince' since you are the black sheep of the family. Also you will need a mask to hide who you are until the last minute."

"I got something that will work, I was going to wear it on Halloween but it will work." Lelouch said, indeed he had the outfit he was going to wear once he met the terrorists as Zero. "And I have one that complements it well for C.C."

"That is good since she will be your lady," Schneizel said, "Now all we have to do is think of something for Nunnaly but I think our dear sister Epuhiue can do that for us."

"His lady?" asked C.C. who was blushing, which was out of character for her.

"You are his girlfriend are you not, that makes you his lady in royal court and whenever he does a public appearance." Schneizel answered.

At this moment Sayoko came in and asked if they would be staying for dinner, at which Lelouch said if they wanted to they could.

"I need to make a call first but we can stay for dinner, now if you'd excuse me I got to make this call" said Schneizel as he left with Kanon.

Once Lelouch and C.C. were alone C.C. turned so she was straddling Lelouch's lap and looked in his eyes. "So we're a couple now? Nice save on my part, no?" She asked with a coy smirk.

Lelouch embarrassed looked down and to the left, seeing this C.C. grabbed his chin and made him look at her. The stunning both of them she acted on impulse by kissing him dead on the lips. After a few seconds, Lelouch started kissing back and he wrapped one arm around the small of her back and the other near the middle of her back and pulled her closer. After a whole minute they pulled away for air and leaned their foreheads together so they could look in each other's eyes.

"You're my first boyfriend so you better treat me like a princess, should be so hard right my little prince?" C.C. whispered, it was true that she, in over 500 years never had a boyfriend or a lover hell that was her first kiss only moments ago.

Without either one of them knowing Kanon had been recording them the moment he and Schneizel stepped out. Looking back he saw Schneizel making his way over, he had called the crew of his private jet to tell them about the flight home tomorrow. "My lord you will love this when you watch it later."

"Good job Kanon now put that away and let's go back in shall we?" asked Schneizel who was grinning at the blackmail material he now had.

"Of course your highness, would you like me to hold on to the camera or shall you?" asked Kanon.

"Hm, I wonder how much this video would fetch if we said it was for sell." Schneizel said to himself, he could imagine the amount of money he could make off it. Shaking his head to clear it as he wordlessly took the camera from Kanon and pocketed it.

Walking into the room while clearing his throat to get the couples attention, which were still leaning their foreheads together. Lelouch jumped and blushed while C.C. simply sat up and looked at Schneizel and asked if anything was wrong with an emotionless voice.

"Nothing just wondering when dinner would be ready." Was his answer as he smiled at the two.

At this point Sayoko walked in and set the table, once done she went and got Nunnaly and wheeled her into the room next to Lelouch and C.C. the who was still sitting in his lap. Smelling C.C. Nunnaly looked at her (A/Remember she can smell the pizza) and smiled and asked if she was staying for dinner. At this C.C. said she was and that she would help make some paper cranes later if she wished.

"Nunnaly do you know exactly who C.C. is to your brother?" asked Schneizel with a smirk. The answer he would get would shock him.

"Of course she is big brother Lelouch's finance, why did they not tell you?" she asked innocently with a small frown at the last part. She would have thought that they would have told him right away.

"No I was under the impression they were mere boyfriend and girlfriend. Then again they said couple so that could mean finance's." Mused Schneizel as he stroked his chin in a thinking pose.

All the while Sayoko had been bring food out, realizing this everyone started to eat and once done the table was cleared. Schneizel asked if Lelouch would like to play a game of chess, Lelouch nodded and said they should tell Nunnaly what was going to happen tomorrow.

"What do you mean big brother?" Asked Nunnaly, as she cocked her head to the side in puzzlement.

Lelouch sighed as C.C. pushed her 36 C cup breasts into his chest and said, "We are going home to Pendragon."

* * *

><p>Bam My first try at a Code Geass Fanfiction. I make them up like crazy and write them on paper but i am so lazy and i hate typing. Had to repost do to acting up (that is what a yahoo answer said. I have been told that some of you think it feels rushed? Well good news is that I am trying to make the next chapter feel unrushed.<p> 


	2. Rejoice!

Hello my lovely servants! I bring wonderful news! My pc has been fixed so I now can write again! Rejoice!


End file.
